Dempsey and Makepeace, On Closer Inspection s4 ep6
by bevhardy
Summary: It is inspection day and the team have to work on a spate of mysterious crimes but Dempsey wants to get out of the office to be alone with Makepeace.
1. Chapter 1

On Closer Inspection

On Closer Inspection

Makepeace rang the bell for the third time, keeping her finger on the button and listening for evidence of movement inside. Come on, wake up Dempsey! What on earth are you doing?

"Yo! I'm commin'!" could be heard and a disheveled Dempsey opened the door. Makepeace pushed past him to enter the apartment.

"I've been here for fifteen minutes now, didn't you hear the bell?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and stifled a yawn.

"You look dreadful!" she said glancing around the room and taking in the empty whiskey bottle and takeaway cartons on the coffee table.

"Alarm aint gone off," he said looking dazed and confused, "what time is it anyway?"

"Don't worry, its still early but Spikings has been trying to contact you. He wants us in the office ASAP, apparently they are springing a surprise inspection on us today." Dempsey groaned and Makepeace looked at him with a frown.

"Hmm, you look like you could do with another couple of hours in bed!"

He leant backwards against the sofa, moving his eyes over her.

"Good idea, wanna join me?"

She smirked.

"Don't think Spikings would be too pleased."

"Ah, just an office inspection between us then?"

"You know what I mean. Come on, we've got to go and you could do with sobering up!"

She took him by the arm and pushed him towards the next room. He looked backwards at her.

"And so domineering! But I aint goin' nowhere without coffee first. "

He changed direction and made for the kitchen. She followed, watching as he flicked the switch on the kettle. Why is he drinking so much at home on his own? Seems odd.

"Hey you want some?"

"No thanks, just get a move on."

"My head aint workin' properly yet."

Leaning over the counter, he rested his head on a cupboard.

"Hangover Dempsey?"

"Hmm."

He stood up and busied himself making some coffee.

"Wanna grab some aspirin for me Harry, they're in my room somewhere."

Will she take the bait?

Sighing, she left the kitchen and shouted over her shoulder, "Can you be a bit more precise? Where exactly?"

She made her way into his room, tripping over the clothes that were strewn across the floor.

"In the drawer by the bed I think!"

She sat on the bed, opened the drawer and searched inside but saw no sign of the aspirin. Then she glanced at the table on the other side and moved over the bed to look in there. She pushed the items in the drawer aside and finally found a bottle of aspirin. Glancing at the floor, which resembled an obstacle course, she tutted and crawled back across the bed but rushed to get off when she heard him approaching.

"Ha! Gottcha in my room..." he halted at the door when he saw her. "... and reliving a fantasy at the same time!" he said with surprise.

Wow, that's a sight I never thought I'd see! Just then she managed to reach the end of the bed but caught a foot on the bedclothes, flying forward. She slid down the side of the bed and ended up half crouching, half standing, holding on to the bed covers for support. "Well almost..." he said watching her with amusement, "...I'll handle Spikings, lets work on the details."

He reached out and caught her by the arms, pulling her upright and towards him. He smiled slowly as he watched her upturned face fill with colour. Why am I blushing? I never blush! There was a pause but then she shook her head abruptly and untangled herself from him.

"He'll have your guts for garters if you don't get a move on, and you might like to think about tidying up sometime, it's like any army assault course just to get across this room!"

They finally arrived in the office to be confronted with an atmosphere of hushed voices and tension. The staff began to gather in Spikings's office for a briefing and Dempsey poured himself another quick mug of coffee before finding a seat next to Makepeace. "Right if everyone is here, I'll begin. This inspection we've had sprung on us, I want everything to run like clockwork today, am I making myself clear? Our focus for this morning is this recent spate of incidents," he ticked them off on his hand, "burglaries, muggings and a sudden appearance of narcotics which seems to have mysteriously flooded the market lately. As luck would have it I was able to acquire some documents and discs from the department that has so far been dealing with this. The top dog was not too keen to share with us but I used my considerable powers of persuasion and these..." he gestured to files and discs on his desk, "... happened to drop into my lap. Now I don't know how long we will be able to keep them for so use them well. The department's track record for these convictions is excellent and some people may believe that we are treading on toes but nonetheless; we are being pressured from those above us to find out why these offenders keep popping up recently. I want you lot to find out if there are any connections here. I think you would all agree that today would be a good day to get started on this."

He hesitated and then began again in a quieter but more purposeful voice.

"It would be very wise to get results on this pretty sharpish considering that we are going to be poked, prodded and generally hung out to dry today."

He stopped then, scanning his office.

"Dempsey... nothing to add hey… no back talk?"

Dempsey simply shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coffee.

"Good, keep it that way. Chas, divide up the cases and allocate."

He paused and then dismissed them with his hand.

"Well...get to it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody dispersed to their desks attempting to look busy until Spikings disappeared into his office, after which there was a general background noise of grunts and moans. Dempsey headed for his desk and collapsed into the chair, running a hand over his face. "You still got that headache?" Makepeace said, taking her seat and glancing at the files on her desk.

His eyes scanned her.

"Yeah, real bad… I can think of a way you could make me feel better though."

A smile tugged at his lips.

She replied, faking an innocent voice. "And what would that be Lieutenant?"

He had to admire her nerve.

"Come over here and I'll show you."

She gave him a mischievous smile and put her pen down, lifting her hands off the desk and placing them on the arms of her chair as she pushed herself up to a standing position. His eyes widened in surprise as she slowly moved towards him, trailing a hand along his desk and stopping by his chair. She glanced down at him with a challenging look.

He laughed aloud then and stood up to whisper in her ear, "Don't tempt me Harry," before walking away.

"Here Harry, Spikings wants you to look at these."

Chas passed her a great pile of paperwork and she took it with a resigned look. Moving back to her desk she began to study the files containing mostly information on a variety of different burglaries, which took place over what seemed to be a wide area. She sifted through the pages, organizing them on her desk in a way that enabled her to glance at multiple cases in one go. A frown crossed her face as she sat staring at the pages, lost in concentration.

"Found anything interesting yet?"

She looked up with a start to see Dempsey staring down at her desktop.

"You know this is really odd, there doesn't seem to be any connection here at all, quite the contrary, these burglaries are completely random."

He picked up a few pages and scanned them, then he shrugged.

"Maybe we're lookin' for somethin' that aint there."

"Hmm, but with this many offences it would be normal to see some sort of pattern."

She looked up at his face to judge his reaction.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Give me some names and I'll do some background checks." She passed him a large pile of papers and he looked dubiously at her.

"Go easy on me Harry, it aint even nine o clock yet."

"You heard what Spikings said, he wants quick results this morning."

"Your such a slave driver, you'll be crakin' the whip next!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Move!"

He growled at her and headed for the computer.

Over the next few hours she studied the files in more detail, concentrating on the type of burglary and the items that were taken. None of the offenders seemed to have shown any sign of aggression, even those who were caught in the act. She was also perplexed to see that there was virtually no information on the items that were taken. She sat motionless contemplating the cases, hmm, curtious thieves…all around the city. It makes no sense and where on earth is the damn connection? Eventually she threw her pen down on the desk in frustration. She glanced up and noticed that Dempsey was watching her from across the room. She paused for a while and then mouthed.

"Any luck?"

He smiled and mouthed back, "Nothin' so far."

She glared at him.

"So… keep looking."

His smile widened and he saluted her with two fingers, turning back to the computer.

She reorganized the papers on her desk, slipping them back into the corresponding files and stood up to get some coffee. Dempsey's eyes followed her, watching the way she moved, but swng back to the computer when she glanced over her shoulder in his direction. Pouring a strong, black coffee for herself and Dempsey, she joined him at the computer.

"Here, I thought you could do with this," she said handing him the mug.

"You're an angel."

He sighed, taking the coffee.

"Still nothing then?"

"No real connections but there is somthin' that doesn't fit."

She looked at the screen with curiosity and pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

"I ain't findin' any past offences. None of them seem to have criminal records at all."

She frowned, baffled by the whole situation.

"This gets more and more odd, none of the offenders acted with aggression and there seems to be information missing on the stolen items too."

He looked at a loss. She crossed her legs and leant forward to examine the screen more closely. He watched the movement of her legs as she crossed them and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Are you concentrating?"

He gave her a guilty look.

"I'm tryin' to."

His eyes turned back to the screen and he groaned.

"How we supposed to get any answers anyway if we're stuck in here?"

"I guess Spikings will want us around for a while for the inspection, hence all the paperwork."

He looked distraught.

"I'll tell you what, let's put a list together of where we will go when we can get out."

"I know where I'd like to take you."

He started to grin again.

"Dempsey! Keep your mind on the work."

He laughed. "Okay… a list, very organized Makepeace, very methodical."

She tutted and stood up, then smiled back over her shoulder at him.

"I'm trying to be," she said as she went back to her desk.

He watched her go. Something seems to be different about her today, can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was her calling my bluff earlier, shouldn't have let her get away with that! I'd love to have seen the shocked look on her face if I'd gone ahead and kissed her right there in the middle of the office! He watched her face as she went through the files, she was engrossed. She bit her lip. She does that sometimes, I like it, it's sexy. Everything about her lately seems to be sexy. Can't believe those lips kissed mine only two nights ago. Now that _was_ unexpected, she aint done nothin' that impetuous before. Maybe she's actually finally comin' round to me. Maybe I'll get to kiss her again today. Wow! That kiss! Mind you it didn't last nearly long enough for me. Wasn't really a proper kiss in a sense, more like a teasing of the lips, the little minx! Not that I'm complaining, she can tease my lips anytime!

Determined to find out more, Harry decided to look up a victim of a burglary and telephone them to see if they would give any information about the items that were stolen. The first file she picked up was lacking in even these details, so she searched through another, and then another. Nothing. She was becoming annoyed and frustrated at her inability to get any answers so she moved to the television. Turning it on, she reached for the remote control and pressed the teletext button. The first page came up scrambled and she began tapping her thumb on the buttons furiously.

"Hey, calm down partner!"

Dempsey appeared behind her.

"What you tryin ' to do?"

"Get this bloody thing to work, I'll get some answers if it bloody well kills me!"

She pointed the remote at the television and held a button down with force.

"Damn!"

He laughed, taking the remote out of her hand.

"Slow down, you just gotta treat it nice."

He stroked his finger down the remote and gently pressed the button, at which point the page changed and cleared. She looked at the screen and tutted.

"Typical! You've managed to sweet talk a bloody remote control now!"

"Now, don't get jealous Harry," he said, grinning at her angry face.

She gave him an exasperated look and then began laughing.

"I thought that if we could pin point a specific burglary from the news, perhaps we could use the local papers to find out names and look up the contact numbers from that."

"You _are _determined!"

She ran a hand through her hair.

"It just seems to me that something is being covered up and I don't like being kept in the dark."

He turned to the television then with purpose.

"Right, we're gonna get that information then and bust this case."

She watched him with a smile, touched by his support. He glanced sideways at her.

"Woe betide anyone who tries to pull a fast one on you Harry."

Her smile widened.


	3. Chapter 3

They found information on one area which was badly hit by burglaries and Dempsey picked up the telephone to ring the local newspaper. Makepeace was sat at her desk glancing over the files again when Dempsey began to raise his voice on the telephone.

"Hey, I'm police alright and I'm gonna need the info…me raising my voice, just give me the damn information will you!"

Makepeace quickly swiped the receiver off Dempsey and proceeded to speak to the man on the other end.

"Hello, this is Detective Sergeant Makepeace here, I'm terribly sorry for the rudeness of my partner just then," she gave Dempsey a glare, "you'll have to excuse him he's American you see…hmm, yes I know. What I would very much appreciate is a little information on a story you have printed in your newspaper recently about a burglary… Yes I understand that but all I would need would be the information that went out into print. That would be wonderful, you're very kind."

She looked up to see Dempsey grimacing.

"Yes, go ahead," she wrote down the information, "well thank you very much, you have been most helpful. Oh, one more thing, which newspaper has been covering most of these stories over the last couple of weeks?"

She wrote something more on her pad and then went to put the phone down but stopped as the man on the other end added something.

"Oh that's very flattering but we're so busy on these cases lately, I just don't know how I would find the time."

She stifled a laugh and put the phone down.

"See what a little patience and manners can get you," she said, handing him the piece of paper from her pad.

"Yes, I can see what it was getting you!" he replied, picking up the paper and moving away from his desk.

"Hey Chas, need you to look up a contact number for me."

He came back to Makepeace's desk with a number and she picked up the telephone again.

"Ah good afternoon, this is Detective Sergeant Makepeace. I'm phoning regarding your recent burglary, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me some details on the items that were stolen?…Yes, I appreciate that but we are just updating our records…yes, hmm…okay, thank you for your help."

She put the phone down with a quizzical look.

"As I had expected, nothing was stolen."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

She thought for a moment, glancing over at the television.

"That's not the impression the media has been giving us lately. I wonder where the newspapers have been getting their information from."

Dempsey looked thoughtful.

"Something worth investigating, would have to get out of here to investigate it though."

Makepeace shook her head.

"You know that's not going to happen at the moment don't you."

"Ah hell, how we supposed to do our jobs properly today then."

How am I supposed to get her alone today then?

"Patience lieutenant, patience."

This is enough to try the patience of a saint! He sighed loudly.

"More coffee?"

He went across the room to refill their mugs and moved over to speak to Chas after placing hers on her desk. She sipped her coffee and looked across to see that Chas and Dempsey were deep in conversation. Dempsey suddenly looked up then and called her over.

"Hey Harry, I think you'd be interested in this, it's a conversation that we've had a few times."

She looked at him with suspicion as she approached them.

"Oh, and what would that be Dempsey?"

He gave her a playful look.

"Oh, just about how men cops can shoot faster, think faster and run faster than women cops. What do you think?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really, well there's been more than a few occasions when you've not complained about how fast I shoot, plus you know when to leave the thinking to me."

She crossed her arms with a satisfied smile. A devilish look crossed his face then.

"Yeah, but that still leaves running faster."

He started to advance towards her and her eyes widened. He wouldn't, not in here! "Dempsey, let's just agree to differ."

There was a note of panic in her voice as she slowly backed away from him. The office workers looked on with delight as he pursued her.

"No, I don't think so. I want to hear you say that I shoot faster and think faster."

She huffed and looked him up and down.

"Not in this lifetime."

He began walking faster then.

"Dempsey! Don't you dare!"

"Ooh, the worst thing you could have said to me Harry."

He took a huge step forward and went to grab her arm, at which point she turned and fled to the other side of the desk, unable to stop herself from laughing. He followed, catching up with her easily and grabbing her around the waist from behind. He reached in front and took hold of her wrists, crossing them over her stomach and holding her immobile. "Say it!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Most probably, say it!"

"I won't."

She was trying desperately not to laugh or encourage him further but he began tickling her ribs and she started to giggle, squirming to get away from him.

"Is that the sound of cases being solved?"

Spikings's voice could be heard booming from his office and they sprang apart as he emerged through the door.

"If anybody hasn't enough work to do they ought to seriously consider their dispensability. You two, a word in my office please."

He motioned to Dempsey and Makepeace and they followed him sheepishly.

Dempsey closed the door behind them and took a seat, preparing himself for a reprimand. Spikings looked from one to the other with a wry expression.

"Do you think you two could kindly leave that type of behavior for out of hours?" he said with sarcasm.

Dempsey's eyebrows shot up as he threw a look at Makepeace.

"I'm hoping for both of your sakes that you have made some progress this morning."

Dempsey's eyes hovered on Makepeace. Trying my best, with a bit more time who knows.

"Lieutenant!"

He jumped and turned his attention back to Spikings.

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe this boss but it aint lookin' like any of these offences are real."

"Not real, what do you mean?"

Makepeace cut in.

"Well sir, non of the offenders have criminal records, non showed any aggression and now we have just found out that it is likely nothing has actually been stolen."

"Hey chief, Makepeace has come up with somethin'. She has the name of the top newspaper workin' on these stories and she wants to go speak to someone there. Find out where they're getting their information from 'cause between what we're findin' out, and what is bein' printed, somethin' doesn't fit."

He's more likely to let us go if he thinks it was her idea.

"Hmm, but wait around for a bit for the inspector."

Dempsey rolled his eyes and got up to leave but then hesitated and sat back down again.

"Who was that guy you said who didn't want to give you the files?"

Spikings looked up suddenly.

"Detective Chief inspector Atkin, and I said he was reluctant, why?"

"Makes me wonder why he was reluctant and why, now we have the files, there is information missing. Isn't that what you said Makepeace."

She nodded.

"You said earlier that his department had a great track record for convictions, no wonder if they weren't real crimes! Seems to me that this Atkin guy wants to boost his figures."

Spikings frowned.

"I've known him for a long time now, I'd find it hard to believe him involved in foul play."

He thought for a moment and then rose from his chair, moving out of the office. He paused at the door and turned back to Dempsey who was standing behind him.

"But the evidence seems to be pointing that way. When you get a chance to go to the newspaper find out if it was him, or anyone from his department, who provided the information."

"Can do that now boss," he said with optimism.

"Not yet lieutenant!"

Dempsey groaned with exasperation.

Makepeace went to follow Spikings then but Dempsey moved in front of her suddenly, blocking her way and pushing the door slightly shut. She collided into him and he laughed.

"Easy tiger," he said looking down at her.

Staring straight ahead, she focused her eyes on the collar of his shirt. He was so close that she could smell him; it was an indistinguishable aroma that was uniquely him and she felt suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity. He noticed her face deepen in colour and he could feel his pulse begin to race. When's she gonna look up? Look at me Harry, look at me now… c'mon look at me. The moment stretched on and she stood frozen. Damn, why won't she look at me?… Damn! He put his mouth to her ear.

"Look at me Harry."

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and her face burned then at the expression she saw. He bent his head to her ear again.

"I want to kiss you right now, right here."

She looked to the floor, trying to control her sudden erratic breathing. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, resting his cheek on her forehead and closing his eyes.

"Harry…"

With immense will she suddenly backed away from him; afraid of where this was going, particularly considering where they were.

"We've got to get back," she said moving around him and slipping through the door.

Oh good god, get a grip on yourself! This is the office and you're behaving like a wonton woman! You should never have gone ahead with that kiss; it's playing havoc with your mind. Lately I just feel like throwing caution to the wind though and that's extremely worrying. He's so exciting sometimes though, makes me want to see what it's like to give in to him. If he'd have kissed me just then would I have kissed him back? God, I think I would have! Still nothing has changed; he's still the same flirtatious Dempsey so why do I want to give in to him now suddenly? It's the way he reacts; you have the power to get a reaction from him, a big reaction. I think you're enjoying that, want to see how far you can push him. Mind you, you should go careful or it may backfire. You're not that much in control of yourself lately!


	4. Chapter 4

They both passed Spikings who was moving back into his office and he gave them a frown when he saw their faces

They both passed Spikings who was moving back into his office and he gave them a frown when he saw their faces. The door slammed shut. They sat in a tense silence for the next half an hour, fiddling with files on their desks and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Dempsey," Chas called across the room, "Fry needs some advice on picking up women, he wants to know how you do it."

Dempsey looked up in surprise, and then replied with a grin.

"C'mon, that's easy, you just put your hands around her waist and lift."

Makepeace closed her eyes and shook her head. Fry considered the comment and moved towards them.

"Great, but what do you do if she protests?"

Dempsey looked in Makepeace's direction.

"Well, you just throw her over your shoulder and say, 'babe, you'n me are gonna make sweet music tonight,'" he looked back at fry, "it never fails."

Makepeace stifled a laugh and looked at him in disbelief.

"And here I was thinking that Neanderthal man was extinct!"

Fry turned to Makepeace.

"How would that work on you then Harry?"

Dempsey knocked Fry in the shoulder.

"Hey, I saw her first!"

She looked at them with a sweet smile.

"Well let's just say that they had better hope they also had a fire arm to hand."

Dempsey stood up then, pulling his gun out with a smug look.

"Got mine honey, ready and waitin.'"

Moments later Spikings strode out of his office, turning as he left the room.

"Like clockwork!" he reminded them.

Dempsey huffed and then suddenly stood up, grabbing Makepeace by the hand and shouting to Chas to phone the newspaper in advance. They passed the inspector and Spikings in the corridor and Dempsey stopped briefly to address Spikings.

"Got a lead on this chief, it's gonna solve us this case."

With that he rushed past them, not looking back for Spikings's reaction.

"We should have stayed you know, I really shouldn't be going with you."

He rushed her towards the car, pulling her by the hand and looking back with a grin.

"Ah but Harry, you obviously have a deep, dark desire to go with me…" he grimaced at the look on her face and laughed, "you just haven't realized it yet." She rolled her eyes at him.

When they arrived it had started to rain so Dempsey held the newspaper over their heads as they ran from the car into the reception area. The receptionist directed them to an office on the first floor and when they walked out of the lift a woman was there, waiting to greet them.

"Hello, we were expecting you. That nice gentleman from your office just phoned, and now here you are!"

Dempsey and Makepeace gave each other a quizzical look, wondering who on earth the woman could be referring to in their office.

"Nice gentleman eh," Dempsey said under his breath.

They looked back at the woman. Silence. She jumped and laughed loudly.

"How rude you must think me, sorry my name is Daphne."

They shook hands and followed her into her office. Dempsey looked back at Makepeace with a frown.

"Please, do take a seat."

They sat.

"So, I assume that the officer filled you in on why we are here," Makepeace said, watching as the woman put her hands down on the desk and knocked over a glass of water.

She jumped up and attempted to save the papers on her desk from the stream of water that was running slowly across it, however on pulling the papers suddenly away, she in turn knocked over a pot full of pens. Dempsey put his head in his hand.

"Err, here, this might help."

Makepeace reached over to a box of nearby tissues and handed her some.

"So…the information we were hoping for?"

"Oh yes, yes."

The woman put a flustered hand through her hair. There was a pause. Two pairs of eyes watched her expectantly.

"Oh, I see, yes. We had some phone calls."

They both sat poised, waiting for her to elaborate.

"And…"

"He gave us details of the crimes committed."

Exchange of looks.

"Yes, we had gathered that but what we'd like to know is who made the phone calls?"

"Oh, I see," she said, laughing nervously.

More silence, more waiting. The holding of breath.

"Oh, we don't actually know."

Both Dempsey and Makepeace let out a loud sigh.

"But I could find out."

Their heads shot up.

"Yes, that would be very helpful, if you could."

She left the office and Dempsey groaned.

"Is she for real? What she say her name was? Dafty? Or was it Daftly? Dippy? Dopey?"

Makepeace laughed, slapping him on the arm.

"Stop it."

"Ah c'mon, she's probably got the other six dwarfs in there too!"

A mischievous look came over Makepeace's face.

"So who do you think made the phone call?"

Dempsey smiled slowly. Makepeace grinned.

"Hey, do you think we could fix her up with Fry?"

Dempsey howled with laughter.

"Makepeace, you know you're a very wicked woman sometimes."

He winked at her.

"I like you're thinkin'."

She came back in the room with an anxious expression.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but the person who dealt with it has left the office."

She looked up suddenly with more enthusiasm.

"But you could wait for him."

Dempsey cleared his throat.

"How long is he gonna be?"

Her smile faded.

"No one knows."

Makepeace saw the look on Dempsey's face and jumped up suddenly.

"Well in that case we must be off but we would appreciate it if he could contact us when he comes back."

She blocked the woman's view of Dempsey who growled at her as Makepeace pushed him out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

They made their way back to the reception and Dempsey ran a hand through his hair in exasperation

They made their way back to the reception and Dempsey ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"We should arrest her for wasting police time."

He turned to Makepeace at the door.

"So, what now?"

"Back to the office I guess."

He groaned and then put an arm over her shoulder as they walked out into the porch way.

"Harry."

"Yes"

"Now that we are out of the office… what d'ya say we disappear for a bit, you and me eh?"

He gave her a hopeful look and she shook her head at him.

"Dempsey, we're not a magic act. And besides this is work time now," she emphasized the words slowly for him, "you know, the time when we have to focus on solving cases."

She walked away and added over her shoulder, "time for fun after work."

He drooled after her.

It was still raining heavily outside so Makepeace decided against running across the car park in favour of edging her way around it, sheltering under an overhang on the building. She suddenly came across a leaking pipe above however, out of which a stream of water was gushing. The water was falling onto her path, which was also half blocked by the back of a parked car. She looked down with concentration, trying to figure out how to get around the car without getting wet. By this time Dempsey had already gone out into the rain and was now on the other side of the stream. As he watched her distraction something in his mind suddenly clicked. She was however oblivious to the wicked look on his face as his arm shot out and he gave her hand a sudden sharp tug, bringing her teetering forward directly under the stream of water. Her mouth fell open in shock as she took in a huge gasp of air when the water fell over her face, down her blouse, skirt and onto her feet. He stood there watching, loving her shocked reaction and the way that the water broke her usual cool reserve. Of all the cheeky, arrogant…well, two can play that game. She took a step back and he waited for a response. She smiled sweetly and yanked at his hand in return, bringing him under the water suddenly also. He laughed out loud at her temerity. Still holding her hand, he lifted her arm over her head and swung her around, bringing their arms down to catch her around the waist as she stood with her back to him. He kept one arm around her waist but lifted his other hand to her face where he ran his fingers down her cheek. His hand slid on her wet skin down to her neck, where it continued to the opening of her soaked blouse. Trailing his hand further down, his fingers caught briefly on the v where the first button held her blouse together. He continued to move his hand downwards over the wet material until he reached her waist. Then he placed both hands there, at either side of her waist, raking them back up her body as he bent to slide his lips on the wet skin of her neck. She was suddenly burning, although the water was cold. Her head fell back onto him and her breathing quickened. He moaned into her skin, thrilled at her reaction to him. Then he took her earlobe into his mouth, whilst at the same time bringing his fingers to her open lips and tracing their shape. He could feel her heavy breathing on his fingers and she had a sudden urge to feel them in her mouth. As if he had read her mind, he pushed them past her teeth and onto her tongue. She stood there, a mass of sensations unable to move or think or do anything but revel in the feelings he was building in her. She put her hand backwards, grabbing onto his arm and he could feel her nails digging into him as she fought for control. His head fell down onto her shoulder then as his body throbbed with need for her.

"Harry, oh god… Harry. Do you know what you do to me? What you're doin' to me now."

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Is that you?"

Somewhere in the back of his head Dempsey registered the woman's voice and cursed loudly as he wrenched himself away from Harry and looked sideways to see Daphne running towards them.

"Damn woman! Why can't everyone just go away!?"

He closed his eyes and struggled to bring his breathing back to normality. Glancing at Harry, he saw her also take in a few deep breaths and look to the sky as she bit her lip with a pained expression.

"Lieutenant, I'm so glad I caught you. I've found something that may be of use."

"Hmm."

As she came to a halt in front of them a frown suddenly crossed her face.

"You're all wet."

"Yes, it's raining," Dempsey said, gesturing to the sky.

"Oh, why are you out in it then?"

"Talking to you! What did you want?"

His reply came out a little more harshly than he had meant it to and she looked taken aback.

"I have this for you," she said handing him a small tape, "it's a tape of a message which was left on one of our answering machines. Maybe you could use it."

"Yeah, thanks," he said vaguely, looking around for Harry.

"Bye," the woman shouted as she ran back towards the building.

Harry had already made her way to the car and was looking dubiously at the seats as she contemplated getting in.

"Don't think we thought this out too well."

"No, wasn't doing a lot of thinking at the time," he said, grinning over the top of the car at her.

She gave him an anxious look.

"How we going to explain this?"

"Well it _is_ raining."

"Not that much."

He shrugged and got in. She joined him.


	6. Chapter 6

.

When they arrived back at SI10 Dempsey was pleased to see Spikings showing the inspector out, however they both received a stern look from him when they were spotted. Dempsey waited until they were out of sight and then slipped into the office and through Spikings's door where he headed straight for the telephone and made a call. Makepeace watched him walk away, wondering why the inspector had left so quickly. Then she shrugged and made for the locker room to change her clothes. In the office Dempsey had finished his phone call and put the phone down, however it immediately rang afterwards and he looked down at it in surprise. He hesitated for a moment and then picked up the receiver.

"Yo…who? You kiddin' me? Hold on."

He gave the phone a confused look and ran back out of the office into the corridor. He met Spikings on the way.

"That inspector gone yet?"

"Yes Dempsey, you and I need a word," he said with a harsh tone.

"You ain't gonna believe who's on the phone in your office."

Spikings paused.

"Go on."

"The inspector."

"The what?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Spikings strode through to his office, closely followed by Dempsey, and picked up the receiver.

"Who is this? You'll be coming when? Right."

He put the phone down with a quizzical expression.

"Who the hell was _he_ then?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Spikings said, picking up the receiver again and dialing a number. As he waited for the person to pick up, he glanced over to Dempsey and noticed that he was bent down looking under the desk.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?"

Dempsey stood up slowly then, carrying a briefcase in his hands which he carefully placed on the desk. When he saw it Spikings slammed the phone down and watched while Dempsey looked inside. His head shot up suddenly.

"We gotta get everyone out," he said, bolting into the office and breaking the glass on the fire alarm box.

Spikings stood at the door while everyone rushed out of the office with confused expressions. He shouted to Dempsey over the noise, "Get everyone far away from the building."

Dempsey had a panicked look, shouting back, "Where's Harry?"

"She must be outside."

"Why would she be outside? She came in with me."

"Dempsey, she'll be outside. Get out now, and that's an order."

He ignored Spikings and ran out of the office and down the corridor, in the opposite direction to the exit.

"_Dempsey!…Dempsey_!" Spikings bellowed after him.

"_Harry!"_

He ran from room to room opening doors and screaming out her name. Eventually he reached the locker rooms and smashed the door open, storming in and checking every corner for her.

"_Harry_! Where the hell are you? _Harry_!"

Outside everyone had assembled away from the building and the bomb squad had been notified. Makepeace ran from the back of the building to join them and Spikings strode towards her with a face like thunder.

"Where the bloody hell is that partner of yours?"

Makepeace's mouth dropped open as she looked at Spikings in horror.

"Isn't he out?"

"No, he went looking for you."

She made an about turn and fled back towards the building again.

"Makepeace! Don't you damn well dare! _Makepeace!"_

When she got into the building she heard him yelling and headed for the noise.

"_Dempsey, get out now!"_

She careered into him as he was coming out of the locker room.

"Where the hell have you been?"… "Why didn't you get out?" they shouted over each other.

"Never mind about that, we gotta go!"

Dempsey grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit. She resisted and pulled the other way and he looked down at her with an angry frown.

"The fire exit, this way, it's nearer!"

They bolted out of the door.

The bomb squad moved into the building as Spikings greeted Dempsey and Makepeace with a furious glare, pointing a finger at both of them.

"Either of you two go against orders in a situation like this again and it'll be your last day working for the force! Got it?"

And with that he strode away. Harry turned to Dempsey.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"I could ask you the same question Sergeant!"

"Anybody in their right mind knows to get out of the building straight away!" she shouted, ignoring his comment.

"Well where in the hell _were_ you?"

She put her hand to her head in exasperation.

"What the bloody hell difference does that make?"

"What so you expect me to leave you in there?" he said incredulously.

"Yes!" she shouted, turning red with anger, "Do you think that I'm that bloody stupid that I can't get out of a building when I hear an alarm go off?"

He growled and turned around, pacing up and down. She pointed over at him.

"You're a bloody lunatic Dempsey!"

He pointed back at her.

"The same kind of lunatic that would _go back into_ a building with a bomb?"

She gritted her teeth with anger.

"I wouldn't have had to go back in if you'd have got out in the first place!"

He began to pace again.

"Let me ask you this Sergeant, what damn point is there in you going back in, if I'd've seen that you weren't there and come out already?"

She folded her arms.

"Well you're that bloody stupid that you 'd not have left until you'd have found me," then she added, throwing her hands in the air, "which you wouldn't have done because I was out here all along!"

He hesitated with a frown.

"Well I was in there already anyway so I'd have got out quicker."

He can't just admit that he was wrong, can he? She's so damn stubborn that she'd have got herself killed!

"You're reasoning is all upside down."

"That's because you can't see straight."

They both suddenly became aware that everyone was moving back into the building and had left them to their slanging match. He turned to her.

"I guess it's safe to go in then," he said simply as he strode away.

"Guess it is then," she said sarcastically following him.

Just as they reached the door Dempsey was about to go in but stopped and turned to Harry with a softer look on his face.

"You really shouldn't have gone back in you know."

She sighed.

"And you should have got out straight away."

As they stood there searching each other's eyes they each realized that they had made a mistake; and they also each realized that they wouldn't do anything differently if it happened like that again. What if he'd have died searching for me? How could I have lived with myself if I'd have got out and she hadn't? Their eyes hovered on each other, both unable to express their thoughts at that time but both faces showing more than they realized. Dempsey eventually broke the tension.

"Well Sergeant, it looks as though we're gonna have to put up with each other, and this place, for a bit longer."

He put his arm over her shoulder and turned them towards the open door.

"Anyway shouldn't there be some kinda telepathy thing goin' on between partners, like that crazy show you got over here."

She gave him a confused look.

"You know the one where those partners travel through time and read each other's minds, with that posh, blonde broad in it."

Realization hit her.

"I think you're talking about 'Sapphire and Steel" with Joanna Lumley, the programme makes absolutely no sense at all. No wonder you like it."

"Yeah but imagine that, I could read your mind and save one hell of a lot of time."

She looked sideways at him with disgust.

"Errh! It's bad enough being with you morning, noon and night without having you invading my mind as well!"

"Ah Harry, you just don't want me to find out all those deep, dark secrets you've got hidden in there," he said grinning down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reentered the building it was swarming with people and Spikings pushed past the crowds, motioning for them to join h

When they reentered the building it was swarming with people and Spikings pushed past the crowds, motioning for them to join him in his office.

"Now that you've got that out of your systems, any thoughts?"

Dempsey threw himself into a chair.

"It's obvious, whoever that inspector was is working with Atkin."

Makepeace looked skeptical.

"We don't know that for sure but we can safely say that he's got inside information because he knew about the inspection today."

"That's why it had to be Atkin. A he didn't want these cases investigated and B on the very day that we begin work on this, we get the fake inspector with the briefcase."

Spikings put his hand to his head and spoke almost to himself.

"It's days like these that make me want to take a very long holiday."

He looked up suddenly.

"Right, but it seems like one hell of a drastic thing to do, even for Atkin."

Makepeace nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, not the kind of thing a Detective Chief Inspector does simply to boost his figures."

Spikings added.

"Another thing, someone who has so much influence over the media _and_ would have the audacity to arrange the explosives would have to have a hell of a lot of clout."

The door of Spikings's office suddenly flew open then and Chas put his head around the door.

"Guv, I think you're going to want to see this."

They followed Chas out into the office where the people were gathered around the television set watching the news.

For those of you who have just joined us, breaking news came in minutes ago of an explosion in a special branch of Her Majesty's Police Service today. We are still waiting for details of casualties and it is now arguably the worst case of a whole series of offences that has swept the country in the last couple of weeks. It comes at a time when the conservative party has already been criticized for their failure to crack down on crime and recent poles have already indicated a drop in votes in the light of recent events.

Spikings paced the room, running a hand over his head.

"Bloody hell, they've got us dead and buried before the explosives were even planted!"

Makepeace added.

"This story had to have been leaked by the same person who passed on information about the other offences."

"So this confirms it, the inspector whatever his name is, and Atkin," Dempsey received a look from Spikings and Makepeace, "c'mon, it has to be Atkin. Anyway they are workin' together."

Makepeace sat up suddenly, pointing at the television.

"Most likely with someone in the government, someone with, how did you put it, clout. This has all been part of a smear campaign! There's no doubt that Atkin was involved but I'd like to bet that it was someone in the opposition party who was the instigator of the explosives."

Spikings strode purposely back to his office.

"I'm getting on to head branch. I want that department pulled apart, we're going to find out just how much Atkin was involved."

He paused at his door and turned with a smile.

"I also think that I know of someone in Whitehall who would be very interested in the information we have unearthed today."

His smile widened.

"This should go down very well for us, hmm. Put us in good stead for the next inspection eh."

He disappeared into his office and Dempsey threw his hands in the air.

"How many inspections we gonna get!"

Soon everyone began to leave the office for home and Dempsey managed to catch Harry as she grabbed her bag to leave.

"Harry, what d'ya say we grab somethin' to eat tonight?"

She went to answer him but stopped as Spikings opened the door to his office. "Dempsey, a word please."

He failed to move.

"Now lieutenant."

He walked towards Spikings's office looking back at Harry and she mouthed, "I'll be back in a minute."

She made her way down the corridor to the locker room and went in her bag for the key to her locker. Searching at the bottom of her bag, she eventually fished it out and slipped the key into the slot.

Dempsey strolled out of Spikings's office, scanning the room for Harry. Chas was stood chatting by his desk so he walked over to him, putting an impatient hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Hey Chas, you seen Harry?"

He looked briefly at Dempsey.

"She's gone I think."

He said continuing the discussion. Dempsey frowned, waiting for a moment and then interrupting again.

"Did you say she'd gone?"

He shrugged and went back to the conversation again.

Makepeace came out of the locker room and went back to the office, passing Spikings on the way.

"Oh, sir, is Dempsey in there?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago, why?"

She didn't stop to answer him but ran out into the car park just in time to catch sight of his car turning out onto the road. She stood, staring after him with a mixture of confusion and disappointment on her face.

When Harry arrived home she felt deflated and downhearted so she went into the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine. Then she made her way to the sofa but noticed a waiting message on the answering machine so she walked over and pressed the button, leaning on the sofa arm and taking a sip of her wine as she listened. She was surprised to hear that the message had been left earlier that day and her head shot up in astonishment when she heard Dempsey's voice.

"I gotta tell you Harry, I can't get that kiss of ours outta my head. I keep playin' it over and over in my mind, only in my version Spikings doesn't walk in. You were unbelievable!" He growled then and his voice became quieter and deeper. "Now you're drivin' me outa my mind. I've never seen you so passionate! I wanna get you away from all these damn people. I wanna watch your face burn as I touch you. I want you shaking in my arms with pleasure. Just wait till I get you on your own Harriet Makepeace."

Then there was a click as he hung up. Harry sat staring at the answering machine in shock as an electric feeling shot through the pit of her stomach.


End file.
